


Need

by Bourneblack



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Felching, Handcuffs, Kinktober, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack
Summary: “You can cum when I’m done.” Steve says.Kinktober 2018 Day 2 - Ass Worship | Begging





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering where my chapter fic is, I'm having some trouble with it. But porn? That come easy :)
> 
> Day 2 of Kinktober 2018. A short one, some of them will be that way. Some will be much longer.
> 
> Minor Warnings: Kink negotiation is done off screen.

“Steve, Steve, _Steve, oh Steve…”_ Tony’s voice babbles into the blanket, his hips attempting, and failing, to thrust into the sheets, forced into stillness by Steve’s large hands. One was holding him up while the other was spreading his ass cheeks to expose his hole, wet and loose and red, which was currently occupied with Steve's tongue.

“Hm?” Steve responds, voice muffled slightly as he licks in deep, circling the outer rim, then pushes in and circles the loose the inner rim, licking against the reddened, sensitive skin, before mercifully pulling back and kissing around his tight, muscular cheeks, adding yet another love bite to the array of bruises and marks already there.

“ _I need…”_ Tony starts, and is forced to stop and moan as Steve licks right along his crack, soaked with saliva and cum, cleaning up another drop of the white liquid he missed leaking out of Tony's used hole. Tony pulls fruitlessly against the handcuffs whose chain is wrapped around the headboard, and again twitches his hips, trying to gain some sort of friction against his red, sensitive cock, leaking steadily against the bedspread below him, leaving a dark stain.

“What’s that?” Steve hums as he leaves Tony with one last lick, before coming back up on his knees and lining himself up with the loose, pliant hole. He teases the still wet head around the rim, his cock showing no signs of softening, even after three loads, and he watches in fascination as the head faces barely any resistance as he presses inwards.

“I need to… I _need—_ God _, Steve,_ _God_!” Tony shouts as Steve fucks into into the slack channel, lube and semen and spit slicking the way for Steve’s exceptionally long cock to make itself at home again. He presses in until their pelvis’s were aligned, and he grinds his hips in slow, deep circles, wringing cries from Tony’s as Steve stimulates his oversensitive body.

“You need to what, Tony?” Steve leans over and licks a strips on Tony’s back, tasting salt form the sweat that had formed on his body. He shifts his hips until he presses against Tony’s abused prostate.

“Cum! I need, please _, please, please—”_ Tony’s crying, the pain and pleasure and the rawness of his nerves overloading his body. He can’t speak anymore, not after Steve pulls the entire length of his cock out, and then drives it back in, causing their hips to slap together wetly.

“You can cum when I’m done.” Steve says, and grips Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“It’s been… it’s been… an _hour, Steve_.” Tony gets out between sobs. His cock is hard and red, and Steve reaches underneath Tony to pull at it. Tony’s entire body jerks hard at the sensation, and he himself is babbling and crying and moaning, his vocabulary reduced to the words 'Steve', and 'please'.

“But I’m not _done._ ” Steve says, before he pulls his hand back, tilts Tony’s hips just right, and sets to work pounding Tony’s prostate until he screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://bourneblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
